El Crucero de los Cielos
by Goldman200
Summary: La mafia de Canterlot está al borde del colapso y sólo Daring Do puede darles el empujón final. Una trama de secretos del pasado y conspiraciones envuelve a la misión más peligrosa que la joven pegaso haya tenido hasta el momento. A bordo del Crucero de los Cielos su vida cambiará para siempre. [Goldmanverse]
1. Otro Día, Otro Calabozo

**Otro día, otro calabozo**

Tras escapar de una trampa tendida por un rival, Daring Do abandonó las Montañas de la Luz del reino de los grifos con el botín y una nueva victoria.

En aquella ocasión había recuperado un jarrón de plata cuya parte superior estaba sellada. El Profesor Ravenhoof le había dicho que dentro se encontraba algún documento importante sobre la relación que hubo entre el ejército grifo y un tirano del pasado conocido como el Rey Sombra. Aquello podría arrojar luz sobre qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente en el Imperio de Cristal, ya que la versión oficial de la historia siempre fue cuestionada por el círculo de Ravenhoof.

Mientras volaba de regreso a su hogar, Daring Do pensaba en todas esas cuestiones. ¿Cuántas mentiras más había en la historia de Equestria? Todo parece un cuento de buenos y malos donde Celestia siempre veló por los intereses de su nación. Sin embargo, según algunos documentos que Daring Do pudo leer, las cosas no fueron exactamente así.

Tenía que seguir leyendo todo el material que Ravenhoof le había enviado. El Profesor estaba escribiendo un libro titulado "La Fundación de Equestria", donde recopilaba material de diversas fuentes. Casi todo recuperado de reliquias perdidas, escrituras antiguas y documentos ocultos. El trabajo de Daring Do desde hacía años consistía en encontrar todo eso y llevárselo al profesor. Por lo que él había decidido enviarle un adelanto del libro como muestra de gratitud.

Ella era una joven y enérgica pegaso entregada a su deber. Creía firmemente en que la verdad sería revelada algún día, e iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a que así sea. Todo eso se originó cuando aún era una adolescente que disfrutaba explorar tierras desconocidas y rastrear tesoros. Fue así que una vez recibió un contrato del Profesor Ravenhoof, donde se terminó encontrando viejas cartas de Smart Cookie llenas de revelaciones acerca de la historia. Desde ese momento decidió quedarse trabajando con él, pero también se dedicaba de vez en cuando a buscar tesoros por su cuenta.

Con el paso de los años realizó grandes hazañas, pero todo se mantenía en el mayor secreto posible. Como muchas de esas misiones tomaban lugar en imperios y reinos lejanos no había problema de que se corra la leyenda de una pegaso que robaba tesoros a algunos de los personajes más oscuros de la tierra, pero por nada del mundo podía dejar que en Equestria supieran quién era.

Nunca pudieron rastrearla ni identificarla. Excepto un par de enemigos que hizo en regiones más allá de su tierra, quienes se acordarían de su nombre por años.

Luego de muchas horas de vuelo, Daring Do aterrizó en la pequeña isla que era su hogar. Estaba situada en el mar del Este, a muchísimos kilómetros de Baltimare donde residía el Profesor Ravenhoof. Se trataba de una isla diminuta con playas y una densa jungla llena de vegetación. Algunos animales vivían allí y le hacían compañía.

* * *

La pegaso aterrizó en la cálida arena de una de las playas y respiró hondo. Por fin en casa. Se encaminó hacia la selva, internándose en su vegetación. Habían árboles muy altos, arbustos y algunas zonas pantanosas, pero justo en un claro se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera.

Ella se acercó hasta la puerta y entró abriéndola despreocupadamente. Se quitó el sombrero y la mochila donde llevaba el jarrón, y los dejó a un costado.

La cabaña tenía una sala grande donde había un sillón de mimbre, una mesita con una fuente de frutas y una biblioteca con unos cuantos libros. En la pared de la izquierda tenía un gran mapa de Equestria con varias zonas señaladas en color rojo.

Más al fondo había una pequeña cocina dentro del mismo ambiente. Tenía encimeras y un armario dedicado a guardar comida.

Finalmente, hacia la derecha, una puerta daba a su habitación donde tenía una confortable cama y varios trofeos como tesoros, estatuillas invaluables y algún que otro recordatorio de un enemigo. Por ejemplo, conservaba la espada del minotauro que trató de matarla en una isla de su reino, y el sombrero de un viejo cazarrecompensas que había tratado de eliminarla. En aquella ocasión el pobre cazarrecompensas terminó hospitalizado en una ciudad del reino de los grifos.

Daring se acostó en la cama y miró la mesita que tenía al lado. Allí se encontraba el libro del Profesor Ravenhoof, lo miró fijamente un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. Lo continuaría después.

Pasó varios minutos acostada hasta que decidió levantarse y regresar a la sala. Tomó un mango de la fuente de frutas y se lo comió con gusto. Hecho esto y aún saboreando su breve merienda, se acercó a la ventana de la cocina a ver si tenía correspondencia.

Claro, nadie de su círculo usaba métodos convencionales de comunicación. El correo era inseguro, y los envíos mágicos, rastreables. Por lo que Ravenhoof usaba su lechuza, Perla, para enviar cartas a sus contactos.

Daring vio que tenía una carta allí, por lo que rompió el sobre con los dientes y la sacó. Empezó a leerla atentamente, viendo que era un reporte del Profesor sobre sus avances en el esclarecimiento de la Era Discordiana. Sin dudas había algunas cosas interesantes, como que los unicornios, concretamente el Rey Sombra, tuvieron una alianza estratégica con el dios del caos. Se detallaban algunas cosas adicionales, como las poco claras circunstancias de muerte de Star Swirl el Barbudo y un descubrimiento que hizo, el cual no se sabe en qué consistió.

Llevó la carta hasta la biblioteca y la dejó allí. Luego volvió a asaltar la fuente de frutas, se había quedado con ganas de más. Tomó una pera y se sentó en el sillón a escuchar el alegre canto de los pájaros. Siempre reinaba la calma en ese lugar del mundo, era lo que más le gustaba.

Mientras comía y se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad de la selva, llegó una lechuza blanca a la ventana de su cocina. Ululó bajito, pero al volumen necesario para llamar la atención de la pegaso, que se dio vuelta rápidamente. Dejó la fruta sobre la mesa y se acercó al ave que la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes.

-Hola, Perla. Qué bonita estás hoy.-Dijo Daring Do mientras la lechuza extendía una de sus patas. Allí tenía una carta enrrollada y atada con un hilo.

Perla cortó el hilo con su pico y la carta cayó sobre la encimera. Agitó un ala en señal de saludo y salió volando.

Daring se llevó la carta hasta la mesa y la extendió. Comenzó a leer. 

_Querida Señorita Do:_

_Espero que haya regresado bien de su viaje por las Montañas de la Luz, a lo mejor ésta carta llega antes que usted. Tengo un trabajo importante para encargarle, estos son los detalles: Durante su ausencia hubo un robo en el Museo de Artes de la ciudad de Manehattan, el objeto sustraído es un diamante que contiene un escrito dentro. Por supuesto que nunca nadie rompió el diamante, y aunque pedí en una ocasión permiso para analizarlo, me fue denegado.  
Gracias a mis fuentes pude averiguar que efectivamente la mafia de Canterlot estuvo detrás del robo. Tienen un pedazo de la historia en sus cascos, pero probablemente no lo sepan y sólo quieran venderlo. Hay que detenerlos, pero la situación que se nos presenta nos ofrece algo más._

_Según mis fuentes, los vestigios más importantes de la mafia de Canterlot se reunirán con el Jefe de Jefes a bordo del yate aéreo conocido como "El Crucero de los Cielos". Es la oportunidad de quitarles el diamante, y una estatuilla que probablemente el Jefe de Jefes lleve con él. Hablo del alicornio escarlata, un símbolo de poder en los círculos del crimen organizado de Canterlot._

_La mafia está en sus últimos momentos. Si les quitamos su símbolo de poder y el diamante con el que recuperarían gran parte de su dinero perdido, los pondremos al borde de la desaparición. La Guardia Real debería poder hacer el resto._

_El plan de vuelo que tengo a la vista indica que el Crucero de los Cielos partiría de Canterlot en la noche de la Gran Gala del Galope, justo después de los fuegos artificiales._

_Por cierto, la información agrega que la reunión será completamente privada, así que no prepare ningún tipo de infiltración social._

_Mis mejores deseos en su misión, Señorita Do._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesor A. B. Ravenhoof._

Daring Do levantó la vista y sonrió con satisfacción. La mafia estaba llegando a su fin, todos los esfuerzos habían valido para algo.

Luego comenzó a pensar en los demás datos. La Gran Gala del Galope de Canterlot estaba a tres semanas de celebrarse, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Y sería difícil colarse en un yate aéreo sin un disfraz, pues la carta aclaraba que un grupo de ponies bastante selecto estaría a bordo. Tendría que buscar otra forma.

A continuación releyó la línea sobre el Jefe de Jefes. "Maldición, esto es grande." pensó Daring Do mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaría presente el Don supremo, aquel que mediaba entre todos los demás líderes del crimen organizado. Un pony tan poderoso que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero sus días de gloria estaban llegando a su fin...

Decidió recostarse en el sillón y calcular el tiempo que le quedaba antes de su nueva misión. Quería relajarse y descansar un poco, la situación en los túneles de las Montañas de la Luz había sido muy cansadora. Sin contar el calabozo lleno de trampas en el que terminó metida, pero del que pudo salir victoriosa.

A veces pensaba en qué pasaría una vez que se sepa la verdad sobre la historia de Equestria. ¿Ocurriría algún cambio a gran escala? ¿O sólo los silenciarían? Bueno, el caso era que de hecho los perseguían.

La Guardia Real tenía conocimiento acerca de un grupo clandestino que se dedicaba a recuperar o robar objetos históricos, pero aún no tenían muy en claro cuál era el fin. El Profesor Ravenhoof era lo suficientemente discreto como para no levantar sospechas, entre muchas otras precauciones.

Pero lo cierto era que cada vez se volvía más difícil confiar en otros ponies. Había demasiados espías por toda Equestria. Sólo en ese mes, antes de partir a las Montañas de la Luz, dos informantes que se contactaban con Ravenhoof mediante nombres falsos fueron detenidos por la Guardia Real bajo el cargo de "conspiración". Nunca se supo quién los entregó.

Tristemente ese tipo de situaciones se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Evidentemente alguien no quería que se investigue el pasado. Y podía inferir quién era.

-Y todos dirán "sí, su Alteza".-Murmuró la pegaso imitando el tono sumiso de los guardias y estudiantes de Celestia.

Durante los próximos días se dedicó a recuperarse. Se alimentó bien, se ejercitó y continuó la lectura del libro de Ravenhoof. Tenía que mantener su cuerpo y su mente en perfecto estado, ya que se venían días muy intensos.

* * *

A una semana de la Gran Gala del Galope, Daring Do abandonó su isla en dirección a Baltimare. Llevaba consigo un par de alforjas en las que viajaban el jarrón de plata, y algunas monedas.

Voló durante horas sintiendo la brisa y el calor del sol. No había nada mejor que volar libremente encima del mar, sin obstáculos ni nada que interrumpiera.

A lo lejos comenzó a distinguir la ciudad. Era un centro urbano importante, de altos edificios y mucha actividad.

Aterrizó en la zona del puerto, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos, y caminó tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad hasta una vieja biblioteca de color rojo. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y poco llamativo, por eso era el escondite perfecto.

Ingresó en el local y fue recibida por la cálida luz de las velas. Había muchos candelabros en las paredes, alumbrando el lugar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, como siempre, por lo que no le llamó la atención.

Allí había hileras de estanterías repletas de libros de toda clase. Mientras caminaba podía escuchar sus propios pasos resonando en la silenciosa biblioteca. Se fue acercando al mostrador donde un pony terminaba de comprarse un libro y se retiraba con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

La cajera era una unicornio bastante joven e hiperactiva que conocía a Daring Do desde hacía un par de años. Se emocionó al verla.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Bien, no hubo muchos problemas. Escucha, tengo que ver al Profesor cuanto antes.-

-Sí, ahora está en una reunión, pero ya debe estar por terminar.-Contestó la cajera sonriendo.

Pasaron los próximos minutos hablando acerca de la situación en Baltimare. Daring Do sólo visitaba la ciudad para ver al Profesor, pero también había notado un creciente aumento de efectivos de la Guardia Real instalados allí.

-Por las calles se dice que están buscando al Jefe de Jefes... creen que está en Baltimare.-Murmuró la cajera como si temiera que alguien la escuchase.

-Por favor. En esta ciudad no hay mafiosos desde que le hundí el barco a Starweather.-Comentó Daring con sorna.

-Todavía recuerdo los titulares del día siguiente. Yo apenas empezaba a trabajar aquí... fue genial.-

Daring sonrió y alzó una ceja.

-Gracias. Alguien tenía que frenar a ese bastardo.-

La pegaso se acordaba perfectamente aquella noche. Fue una de sus primeras misiones peligrosas por encargo de Ravenhoof. El Profesor le había dicho que un unicornio llamado Starweather se dedicaba a robar y vender ilegalmente obras de arte en otros reinos, y luego ingresaba armas de contrabando en Baltimare. Llegaban dagas, ballestas, cañones... equipamiento que terminaba en los cascos equivocados.

Fue una dura lucha en los muelles de la ciudad. Al final Daring hundió el barco usando sus propias armas.

Abandonó la escena justo cuando llegaba la Guardia Real, que alcanzó a detener y encarcelar a Starweather junto a otros cómplices. Los titulares de los periódicos de Equestria hablaban de un misterioso incidente en el puerto de Baltimare donde se detuvo a un poderoso contrabandista y jefe criminal. ¿Quién había estado detrás de eso? La Guardia Real nunca lo supo explicar. Fue la primera vez que se corrieron rumores de vigilantes organizados para golpear al crimen.

Esas historias aún circulaban por las ciudades. Tales vigilantes no existían, sólo eran Daring Do y sus compañeros pegándole a la mafia donde más les dolía: En los negocios.

La charla con la recepcionista se interrumpió cuando la puerta que había detrás del mostrador se abrió y un joven unicornio salió llevando alforjas con libros.

-¡Gracias, Profesor, nos vemos!-Se despidió el joven, que saludó a Daring con una inclinación de la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-Ya puedes pasar.-Dijo la recepcionista con su permanente sonrisa amable.

Daring pasó a la trastienda, donde había una escalera de caracol que llevaba al piso superior. Subió al trote y llegó a un pequeño pasillo con un par de puertas, pero sabía a cuál debía entrar.

Tomó la del centro, era oscura y tenía una placa dorada. Al ingresar se encontró en la oficina de Ravenhoof. Era un espacio de luz tenue, paredes repletas de libros y un escritorio de roble. Frente al escritorio había un par de sillas, y detrás de él un sillón de mimbre donde se encontraba el Profesor.

-¡Señorita Do! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verla!-Exclamó el unicornio poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia ella.

-Yo también, Profesor.-

Se saludaron chocando los cascos. El Profesor era un unicornio que siempre vestía formal, tenía un par de pequeños anteojos, era de color gris claro y tenía una crin castaña. Sus ojos azules destacaban por encima de todos los demás colores de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabe? Ese unicornio que acaba de irse es ahora un padre de familia. Estaba muy emocionado, le dije que se tome todo el tiempo que sea necesario.-Comentó el Profesor regresando a su escritorio.

-Que afortunado.-Dijo Daring Do sentándose en una de las sillas y poniendo la alforja sobre la superficie de roble.

-Siempre dicen que a todo pony le llega su día.-Prosiguió Ravenhoof.

-No creo, algunos no estamos hechos para eso.-Respondió Daring mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-Cierto. Ahora bien, ¿recibió mis cartas?-

-Sí. Y traje el jarrón de plata. Me costó un par de plumas.-

-¡Fantástico, señorita Do!-

Daring puso el jarrón frente al Profesor, quien lo levantó con magia y le dio una mirada rápida.

-Algo me dice que hay respuestas a un par de interrogantes aquí dentro.-

-¿El secreto de Star Swirl?-Inquirió la joven.

-Mmm... puede ser. Aunque creo que descifrar ese misterio será lo más difícil de todo. Muchas cosas se conectan en un punto... es complicado.-

-Deberá dedicarle un libro aparte.-Observó la pegaso.

-Ciertamente. Así debería ser.-Concedió el unicornio mientras dejaba el jarrón sobre la superficie y usaba su magia para abrir un cajón.

Sacó una pequeña bolsita llena de monedas. La colocó frente a Daring.

-Su paga. ¿Va a ir tras el Crucero de los Cielos?-

-Gracias, Profesor. Sí, en cuanto salga de aquí me iré a Canterlot. Pasaré unos días allí, vigilaré la zona y esperaré.-

-¿Tiene algún plan?-Interrogó Ravenhoof.

-Infiltrarme en el yate antes de que despegue es una opción, pero si están muy paranoicos y lo inspeccionan completamente la misión fracasaría antes de empezar. La otra opción es abordarlo cuando esté en el aire.-

El unicornio suspiró con pesar y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Señorita Do, no puede dejar cosas al azar y lo sabe.-

-Sí, pero parece una misión excepcionalmente peligrosa y no hay mucha información. Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde se dirige el yate.-

-Entiendo. Mis fuentes no pudieron averiguar mucho más, todo el asunto se está tratando con bastante secretismo.-

-Dadas las circunstancias, es lo más razonable.-

Comentaron un par de detalles más, hasta que Daring Do decidió partir. El Profesor le deseó la mejor de las suertes y le prometió una celebración si la misión era un éxito. Daring se fue de la biblioteca despidiéndose también de la hiperactiva recepcionista, y gastó sus primeras monedas de la paga en un tren a Canterlot. No quería volar hasta allá, prefería irse a algún compartimento al fondo y dormir.

Tenía un viaje relativamente largo por delante, pero ya empezaba a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago que tenía siempre en los momentos previos a una aventura. Era fuerte, determinada... imprudente... pero estaba decidida a salir victoriosa una vez más.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** _Bienvenidos a otra entrega de la serie "Leyendas de Daring Do". Esta historia toma lugar en el mismo universo que mi otro fanfic "La Leyenda de Daring Do", todo tiene relación entre sí. Ésta miniserie del Crucero de los Cielos se desarrollará junto a los otros fics importantes pero será más breve. Estos días no sé si podré actualizar, pero el fin de semana prometo capítulos nuevos en todos los fics activos! Gracias por leer, saludos a todos!_


	2. Sola Ante el Peligro

**Sola Ante el Peligro**

La semana en Canterlot había pasado rápido para Daring Do. Se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad discretamente, sin llamar la atención. Fue gracias a la presencia de la prensa que pudo ubicar al famoso Crucero de los Cielos.

El yate de lujo estaba en una plataforma detrás del castillo de la Princesa. Si todo iba según lo planeado, partiría de allí esa noche después de los fuegos artificiales.

Una gran cantidad de ponies llegaron desde diversos rincones de Equestria para asistir a la Gran Gala del Galope. Un evento formal para adinerados al que Daring Do nunca le tuvo mucho aprecio. Sólo era una fiesta ostentosa para que todos vayan a lucir sus nuevas joyas o yates. La joven pegaso no soportaba ese tipo de ambientes.

Decidió pasar el resto de las horas en una tienda de donuts que había a poca distancia del castillo. Se sentó a la barra y pidió un café con una cajita de dulces, que se pasó comiendo mientras veía a los clientes ir y venir.

Sin embargo un par de unicornios que se ubicaron a su lado llamaron su atención. Ambos llevaban sacos y corbatas negras sobre camisas blancas, y uno de ellos tenía gafas de sol. Los dos se veían bastante dispersos, charlando y riéndose. El de las gafas tenía una cutie mark que representaba un timón, y la del otro era un escudo.

Daring agudizó el oído tratando de escuchar su conversación. El tono de ambos era jovial y despreocupado.

-¡Hey!-Llamó uno al empleado, que se acercó rápidamente.

-Digan.-

-Quiero una caja de donuts.-Pidió el del escudo.

-Lo mismo, y agrégale un café bien cargado, tengo que volar ésta noche.-Agregó el de las gafas.

El empleado asintió y se retiró a buscar los pedidos. Daring miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no evidenciar que los había escuchado. Podía sentir que estaba sobre la pista, ¿cuántos vuelos más podría haber en la noche de la Gran Gala del Galope?

Estaba distraída pensando en eso, por lo que no se dio cuenta que al empleado que llevaba los pedidos se le caía el café sobre la barra. De pronto sintió que algo le quemaba su casco izquierdo, por lo que levantó la pata bruscamente y miró hacia los sujetos que estaban a su lado.

-¡Disculpe! ¡Déjeme ocuparme!-Exclamó el empleado corriendo a buscar un trapo.

Daring sacudió su pata y por un momento vio a los dos unicornios que la miraban. Frente a ella tenía al de las gafas, donde podía verse reflejada.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó el pony.

-Sí, no es nada.-Contestó la pegaso y volvió a darse vuelta.

En eso llegó el empleado que comenzó a limpiar la mesa y disculparse constantemente por su torpeza. Acto seguido trajo un nuevo café para el unicornio, que lo agradeció. Ambos pagaron y se retiraron.

Por el rabillo del ojo Daring pudo ver que el de las gafas le echaba una mirada antes de irse. ¿Quiénes eran esos ponies? Parecían ser algún tipo de seguridad privada, probablemente estaban relacionados con el Crucero de los Cielos.

Unas pocas horas después ya estaba anocheciendo. Daring Do pagó todo lo que había consumido y salió de la tienda, donde seguía habiendo una considerable cantidad de clientes. Una vez libre de aquel tumulto, se encaminó hacia la zona de las plataformas, detrás del castillo.

* * *

Por todos lados llegaban carruajes y ponies elegantes. Sin dudas su aspecto no le permitía camuflarse entre ellos, pero esa noche no lo necesitaba. Ya lo tenía decidido: Abordar el Crucero cuando esté en el aire. Evitaría que los mafiosos escapen con las cosas que debía llevarse... salvo que tengan pegasos entre sus filas.

Se acercó al lugar alejándose de los caminos y los carruajes. Se metió entre los árboles y arbustos, moviéndose cautelosamente y lejos de las miradas. El viento empezaba a soplar con mayor fuerza, haciendo crujir las ramas de los robles. Hasta ese momento el día había estado bastante tranquilo, pero si el viento aumentaba dudaba que haya vuelo esa noche.

Tras atravesar unos cuantos arbustos más llegó a una pequeña colina desde donde podía ver a cierta distancia el enorme castillo, y debajo la plataforma de despegue. Allí divisó al Crucero de los Cielos: Un yate dorado de tres plantas, con una extensa cubierta y sobre él una enorme envoltura azul con la forma de un pez espada. Era como un gran dirigible de lujo.

También advirtió que la plataforma estaba repleta de ponies con uniformes similares a los que llevaban los unicornios que vio en la tienda de donuts. Parecían estar custodiando el yate, y algunos de ellos escoltaban a algunos pasajeros a bordo.

Había luces encendidas en las tres plantas. No sabía exactamente cuántos pasajeros y tripulantes habría, pero según la carta de Ravenhoof se esperaba algo menos concurrido.

Mientras pasaban los minutos algunos de esos ponies ingresaron en el yate y no volvieron a salir. Sólo quedaron unos siete guardias en la plataforma, rodeando al Crucero de los Cielos. Daring siguió observando. Se ajustó las alforjas y se acomodó el sombrero, no debía faltar mucho para la señal. Estaba a punto de entrar en acción.

No pasó más de media hora hasta que empezaron los fuegos artificiales. El cielo se iluminó con luces de todos los colores, creando formas preciosas que deslumbraron a la joven pegaso. Disfrutó el espectáculo que duró unos cuantos minutos, y una vez que todo terminó, vio al yate levantar vuelvo lentamente.

El imponente Crucero de los Cielos se elevó y comenzó a alejarse de Canterlot. Daring se extrañó por un momento ya que se daba cuenta de que el yate enfilaba hacia el Este. ¿Irían a Manehattan después de haber robado allí?

Agitó sus alas y salió volando en dirección al transporte. Bajo sus cascos podía ver las luces de los caminos y las ciudades cada vez más pequeñas, y frente a ella un colosal yate dorado abriéndose paso entre las nubes.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, y la pegaso advirtió la presencia de algunas nubes negras. Eso le daba mala espina. Si los de Cloudsdale habían despejado el cielo de Canterlot, quizás arrojaron las nubes de tormenta a los alrededores. Esperaba no tener que lidiar con algo así.

* * *

Empezó a acercarse cada vez más. Pudo distinguir algunas siluetas en la cubierta, por lo que giró hacia la derecha alejándose unos cuantos metros y luego regresando. Vio un sector del lado derecho que estaba a oscuras, por lo que se acercó volando rápidamente y se aferró a un balcón de la segunda planta.

Hecho esto ingresó por la puerta más cercana que tenía a su alcance. Se encontró en un cuarto a oscuras donde no parecía haber nadie. Contuvo la respiración y trató de escuchar, pero no se oía nada más que el viento.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta el otro lado, donde se encontró una puerta. La abrió con lentitud, dejando entrar una luz cálida en la habitación. Al parecer esa puerta daba a un balcón interno. Arriba había techo, pero hacia abajo vio lo que sin dudas era un comedor bastante elegante. Todo el salón estaba bañado en luz dorada, que lo hacía verse aún más lujoso de lo que ya era.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y se ocultó detrás de un mueble que había apoyado contra la barandilla. El balcón se extendía por encima de todo el comedor, tenía una puerta doble en el centro y dos hacia los costados. Desde el techo colgaba una gran lámpara araña llena de focos brillantes. Abajo habían apliques de luz en las paredes y una enorme mesa redonda con mantel blanco en el centro. Tenía varias sillas alrededor, y podían verse algunas vitrinas en los rincones. No pudo distinguir bien qué contenían, ya que en cuanto trató de asomarse escuchó que las puertas del comedor se abrían.

Desde su escondite espió hacia la puerta doble del salón que se encontraba justo debajo de la puerta doble del balcón. Un unicornio pálido y con aspecto cansado ingresó arrastrando los cascos, seguido por un par de pegasos. Uno de los pegasos tenía la crin desordenada y de varios colores. El otro, en cambio, presentaba un aspecto más formal bien peinado y con un monóculo.

El unicornio llevaba un saquito con una rosa en el bolsillo y una corbata. Por su mirada se podía adivinar que estaba sumamente incómodo en ese lugar. Por su parte, el pegaso desaliñado llevaba una capa azul y un mondadientes entre los labios.

Los tres se ubicaron alrededor de la mesa en silencio. Los pegasos hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, apenas moviendo la boca.

La puerta que estaba en dirección opuesta a aquella por la que ingresaron se abrió repentinamente. Dos unicornios con uniformes de seguridad ingresaron escoltando a un corpulento pony terrestre que vestía un traje smoking negro como su crin, que estaba peinada a un costado. Ese pony tenía un aspecto intimidante, con unos ojos de mirada penetrante y una mandíbula saliente. Su cutie mark era una pila de monedas.

Caminó hasta una silla y se sentó en silencio. Desde la puerta por la que había entrado llegó corriendo un pequeño dragón de color gris con púas rojas. Una expresión de extrañamiento se dibujó en el rostro de Daring. Aquél dragón era apenas un bebé o un infante, y pudo darse cuenta que era de la especie sin alas.

El pony terrestre claramente era el jefe allí. Una vez que los guardias se retiraron y otros trajeron bandejas con comida, habló con una voz grave y amenazante que llenó el salón.

-Bienvenidos al Crucero de los Cielos.-Escudriñó a los presentes.-¿Sólo ustedes aceptaron mi invitación?-

El pegaso desaliñado tosió por lo bajo mientras el otro tragaba saliva. El unicornio puso los cascos sobre la mesa y se dirigió al anfitrión.

-Don Spina... prácticamente somos los únicos que quedamos. Se desató una guerra en Canterlot, muchos se escaparon, otros fueron arrestados y otros, bueno... ya no están entre nosotros.-Relató arrastrando las palabras con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Y todos nuestros negocios en Las Pegasus fueron desmantelados la semana pasada.-Agregó el pegaso elegante.

-Usted sabe... desde hace un tiempo todos los peces gordos se están comiendo a los peces chicos.-Dijo el otro pegaso.

El pony corpulento, Don Spina, Jefe de Jefes, se quedó pensativo por un momento. Giró su cabeza hacia el dragón que estaba firme a su lado.

-Lenny, quiero un habano.-

Dicho ésto, el pequeño dragón hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió del comedor. Mientras esperaba su pedido, el Jefe continuó con la conversación.

-Así que estamos atravesando tiempos difíciles. Díganme, ¿quién de ustedes trajo ese increíble diamante a mi yate?-

-Yo, señor.-Contestó el pegaso desaliñado levantando un casco.-Mi banda está a punto de desaparecer, teníamos que hacer algo.-

-Hicieron bien. Saben... ésta reunión tiene un objetivo real más allá de lamentarnos por lo que está pasando.-Expresó el Jefe sonriendo irónicamente.

El dragón regresó velozmente y se acercó a Don Spina. El pony terrestre bajó la cabeza y el dragón puso el habano en su boca, luego lo encendió con un soplido de fuego.

-Gracias, Lenny.-

-Me llamo Tong.-Murmuró tímidamente.

-Lo que digas, Lenny.-Contestó el Jefe volviendo su atención a los demás presentes.

Daring hizo un gesto de desagrado. "Maldito esclavista" pensó mientras veía al pequeño dragón sentarse obedientemente al lado del corpulento mafioso.

También pensó en lo curioso de toda la situación. Normalmente los jefes más poderosos eran unicornios, y sus guardaespaldas eran terrestres. Viendo esa escena donde todo estaba invertido le hacía pensar acerca de qué tipo de horrores sería capaz ese tal Don Spina que ni los unicornios se movían contra él.

Tras echar una bocanada de humo, el Jefe prosiguió. Los demás estaban demasiado silenciosos, aparentemente esperaban un estallido de furia en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué más perdimos?-

-Casi todo, la Guardia Real está al acecho como nunca. Arrestaron a tres de los míos que estaban escondidos cerca del bosque Everfree.-Contestó el unicornio.

-Y los vigilantes. Hace meses perdimos Vanhoover y Appleloosa, ya no controlamos ni los mercados.-El pegaso elegante sonaba ligeramente irritado.

"Los vigilantes" pensó Daring y sonrió. Esos criminales estaban tan perdidos que no sabían ni por dónde los atacaban.

-Tenemos Canterlot... aunque ahora es una ciudad en disputa. Todas las demás familias que escaparon o se instalaron en otros lugares dejaron de reportar. Creen que estamos siendo traicionados.-El unicornio agregaba matices de sospecha a sus palabras, como si él también creyera que tenían un traidor en la mafia.

-Ya veo.-Comentó el Jefe de Jefes largando su humo hacia el dragón que estaba a su lado.

Los demás presentes guardaron un momento de silencio, tratando de parecer distraídos mirando hacia los rincones del comedor.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó el unicornio.

-Al reino de los grifos.-El Jefe ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué?-El unicornio sonaba absolutamente incrédulo.-¡¿Grifos?!-

-Cálmate, Al. Nos vamos a visitar a nuestros amigos los grifos. Ellos van a querer comprar ese diamante que trajeron, entre otras cosas.-Dicho ésto el Jefe no quitó la mirada del unicornio, quien no se atrevió a contestar.

Tras una breve pausa, el Jefe colocó sus cascos pesadamente sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-La verdad es que hay algo que me molesta mucho en todo ésto.-

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Inmediatamente empezaron a temer por su seguridad.

-Me molesta mucho que nadie sepa quiénes nos están atacando. Sin embargo, ellos nos conocen bien. Esos... "vigilantes" de los que tanto hablan.-

Dejó su habano consumido en un cenicero que tenía junto a su plato y pidió otro al dragón, quien inmediatamente se retiró a buscar uno.

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando aquellas palabras. Daring Do también cambió su expresión. Por un momento todo parecía apuntar a que el plan consistía en escaparse al reino de los grifos en busca de recuperarse, pero esas últimas palabras denotaban que había algo más.

El pequeño Tong regresó con un habano y repitió la operación anterior. El mafioso volvió a llamarlo "Lenny" y le ordenó quedarse a su lado. Movió el habano entre sus labios y echó otra nube de humo.

-¿Saben?, no soy un pony supersticioso. Ustedes me conocen.-

Los presentes hicieron un gesto afirmativo. Sus expresiones de temor cambiaron por miradas de curiosidad e incertidumbre.

-Sin embargo... llegó a mis oídos ésta leyenda. Un nombre. Un mito. Algo que se dice más allá de nuestras fronteras. Algo que sólo bandas de cabezas huecas podrían usar como excusa.-

Sólo se escuchaba el tintineo de la lámpara araña. El Jefe carraspeó.

-Al final lo escuché tantas veces que me lo empecé a creer. ¿Y si existiera? Me hacían dudar. Fue nuestro _querido_ amigo Ahuizotl el que más trató de convencerme. Hablaba de una pegaso llamada Daring Do...-

Mientras los presentes mantenían sus ceños fruncidos y trataban de interpretar cuál era el punto de toda esa historia, a la pegaso que estaba escondida arriba le dio un vuelco el corazón. Abrió los ojos y se agazapó un poco.

-Llámala, Lenny.-

El dragón hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió del comedor. Mientras se iba, el Jefe continuó.

-Más allá de nuestras fronteras circula la leyenda de Daring Do. Curiosamente muchas de las reliquias que comercializamos fueron robadas por... ésta leyenda urbana. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe de quién estoy hablando?-

Todos menearon la cabeza y murmuraron respuestas negativas. El Jefe sonrió.

-Pues resulta que no sólo desaparecen reliquias valiosas en otras naciones, sino también en nuestras propias ciudades. ¿Recuerdan el caso de Starweather, hace unos años?-

-Sí, señor.-Contestó el pegaso desaliñado.

Los demás también asintieron con la cabeza.

-Algo me dice que ésta leyenda urbana saboteó nuestra operación de reliquias y obras de arte por aquel entonces.-

-Pero espere, Don Spina... ¿usted cree que es real?-Preguntó el unicornio.

-Le aseguro que es real, amigo mío. Ya verá.-

En ese momento el dragón regresó acompañado por una pegaso de color blanco, crin celeste claro, ojos magenta y una cutie mark que representaba una lupa.

-Les presento a Kalten Sturm.-Al decir ésto, la pegaso hizo una inclinación con su cabeza.

Daring Do la reconoció instantáneamente. La había visto cuando estuvo en su misión, camino a las Montañas de la Luz. Su rival estuvo hablando con ella en una cantina de un pueblo grifo, Daring los había visto cuando supo que un enemigo estaba tras sus pasos. Poco después ese rival trató de superarla en las Montañas de la Luz, fracasando estrepitosamente.

-¿Quién se supone que eres, querida?-Preguntó el unicornio con desdén.

-La que está investigando a su leyenda urbana.-Respondió la pegaso en el mismo tono y con un acento bastante particular.

-Cuando empecé a comparar los testimonios había muchas cosas en común. Así que la contraté para que haga un trabajo de campo, de hecho recientemente pudo probar en las Montañas de la Luz que nuestra leyenda existe.-

-Un cazarrecompensas trató de detenerla. No tuvo suerte.-Agregó Kalten.

-¿Saben? Me encantaría ponerle un precio a su cabeza. Pero soltar a un montón de asesinos tras una leyenda urbana sin recompensa no sería rentable. Así que vamos a hacer dinero con los grifos, y luego daremos comienzo a la cacería.-Dijo el Jefe.

Los otros tres empezaron a reírse con complicidad. Ya veían que sus problemas estaban resueltos, y aunque no podían ponerle un rostro a sus desgracias, al menos ya podían ponerle un nombre.

Daring se quedó helada detrás de ese mueble. Una espía la había rastreado y le había estado lanzando cazarrecompensas en varios viajes. Recordaba aquellas ocasiones donde sujetos que no había visto en su vida se interponían en su camino, todos con amenazas bastante claras.

No sólo tenía que recuperar el diamante y el alicornio escarlata, también tenía que averiguar si tenían archivos sobre ella y destruir todo. No podía permitir que su identidad trascienda más allá de ese círculo de mafiosos.

* * *

Abajo todos empezaron a ponerse de pie. Los invitados se acercaron a Don Spina y le dieron un abrazo de respeto y gratitud.

-Todavía tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Relájense, están en casa.-Invitó el Jefe.

Cuando los tres se fueron y sólo quedaron el corpulento mafioso con el dragón y la pegaso, dejó su habano en el cenicero y sonrió.

-Daring Do...-Repitió con un claro tono de odio.

-No le queda mucho tiempo. Antes de partir corrí la voz de que próximamente habría un contrato jugoso para todo aquel que quisiera sumarse.-Dijo Kalten.

-Perfecto.-

Daring seguía inmóvil. Estaba pensando qué hacer. Bajo ningún concepto el Crucero de los Cielos tenía que llegar a destino. Su misión había cambiado. Ya no sólo tenía que recuperar el diamante para Ravenhoof y la estatuilla para debilitar a la mafia, ahora también tenía que luchar por sí misma.


End file.
